


Ice Cream

by rainheartheaven



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/rainheartheaven





	Ice Cream

Kara is cleaning her apartment on a Sunday morning at human speed when she heard her phone ring. She sprinted towards her living room table to check her phone. Her face lit up when she saw who is calling. She immediately answered the call cheerfully. 

"Hi Lena! It's a Sunday early morning, you're not supposed to be awake by this time because I know that you worked yesterday even though it was a Saturday and it was supposed to be a day for you to rest but you worked anyway, you know it's not good to overwork yourself because you're precious and I don't want my bestfriend to get sick. But if ever you'll get sick, I'll take care of you anyway, so it's okay if you get sick, but not that I want you to get sick, and I'm rambling, I'm sorry. So, what's up?" 

Lena laughed heartily at Kara's rambling and replied, 

"Hi Kara! Good morning to you too! I was wondering if you'd like to go to an ice cream parlor with me?" 

"Is that even a question? Of course, yes!" Kara answered excitedly. 

"Okay. I'll pick you up in an hour, okay?" 

"Okay Lena. See you in an hour. Take care." 

"Bye Kara." Lena answered and ended the call. 

Kara smiled when the call ended. She continued cleaning her apartment at a superhuman speed this time. After cleaning, she took a shower and got ready. She sat on her office coach reading a book that Lena recommended while she waited. Twenty minutes later, Kara heard a familiar heartbeat and she smile widely. It's been a while that Lena and Kara saw each other and Kara missed her bestfriend. 

Kara saw through her x-ray vision that Lena's already at the front door. And before Lena can knock, Kara ran towards the door in superspeed and opened the door widely. And before Lena can say anything or react, Kara pulled Lena into a tight hug and whispered, 

"I missed you." 

Lena immediately hugged back enjoying the warmth radiated by Kara's hug. The two bestfriends stayed like that for quiet a time before Lena tried to break away from the hug. But Kara stopped Lena and held tightly. Kara whinned and whispered, 

"Ten more seconds." 

Lena chuckled and hugged Kara again, tighter this time. Kara cherished every moment of the hug and gave Lena a final squeeze before releasing her. 

"Ready to go?" Lena asked. 

Kara nodded and smiled. Kara closed the door to her apartment and she intertwined Lena's right hand with her left hand. The two bestfriends went out of the apartment building and rode Lena's car. 

Kara and Lena sat close to each other in the car. Kara leaned closer to Lena and intertwined their hands again. Lena chuckled and said, 

"You seemed to be extra cuddly today Kara." 

Kara chuckled lightly and replied, 

"I really just missed you. It's been a while. I miss talking and being close to you." 

Lena smiled at Kara's words and she rested her head on Kara's right shoulder and said, 

"I missed you too." 

The two stayed like that for the rest of the ride, just simply enjoying the closeness. Thirty minutes later, the car pulled to a halt. The two got out of the car and went inside the ice cream parlor. The two sat down at a booth on a secluded corner of the parlor, facing each other. A waitress approached them, smiling as she handed the menus. Kara's eyes widened at the gigantic pictures of the different ice cream menus. Lena looked up at the waitress smiling and said, 

"I'll have the banana split ice cream Liza." 

Liza nodded and wrote down Lena's order. Lena and Liza both looked at Kara and waited for her order. Kara looked at Lena trying to say something and then Lena smirked and said, 

"Liza Kara will have the Supergirl ice cream tower please, with lots of cherries, chocolate toppings and lots and lots of chocolate syrup." 

Kara blushed and hid her face behind the menu. Lena took the menu from Kara and handed both menus to Liza. Lena laughed and said, 

"That would be all Liza. And oh, two bottled water too, please." 

Liza smiled and repeated their orders for confirmation, and before leaving, she said, 

"I'll be right back with your order Miss Luthor." 

Kara smiled at Lena and asked, 

"You've been here quiet a lot?" 

Lena nodded, leaned forward and whispered, 

"I know the owner." 

"Oh. I see. A friend of yours?" Kara asked. 

Lena chuckled. And answered, 

"I know her name. It's Lena Luthor." 

Kara's eyes widened and laughed, 

"Okay, so this friend of yours, can I meet her too? So I can have free ice cream?" 

Lena shook her head and laughed. Moments later, Liza came back with their orders and Lena's eyes widened at the size of Kara's order. A 15-inches wide ice cream bowl is placed on top of a stand, different flavors of ice cream is in the bowl, arranged in an elegant style with all the toppings, the cherries and chocolate syrup. 

Kara only squealed in delight as she saw the Supergirl ice cream tower. Lena smiled at her friend's reaction, and the two started eating. 

"Why is this called Supergirl ice cream tower?" Kara asked. 

Lena chuckled and answered, 

"Because only Supergirl can eat all that ice cream without getting diabetes." 

Kara laughed heartily and continued eating her ice cream not really realizing Lena implication. Lena only shook her head at her bestfriend's obliviousness. Lena stopped eating her banana split ice cream because she had enough and watched Kara in fascination as Kara continued devouring her ice cream tower. The surrounding of Kara's mouth was now covered with ice cream and this made Lena smiled widely. Lena discreetly took out her phone and took a picture of Kara, pretending to be doing something else with her phone. Lena smiled as she captured Kara's face with the messy mouth. 

Kara continued devouring her ice cream and soon enough it was all gone. Kara eyed Lena's unfinished ice cream and Lena laughed heartily as she pushed her remaining ice cream to Kara. Kara accepted readily with a big smile on her face. Lena chuckled and took another picture of Kara. After paying the bill, Lena led Kara to what looked like a garden balcony. 

"Lena, this is amazing! The view here is beautiful. And this garden, wow!" 

Lena chuckled and said, 

"You were so excited to eat ice cream that you didn't even notice this part of the parlor." 

Kara laughed and encircled an arm around Lena's shoulders pulling her closer. 

"Thanks for coming here with me Kara." Lena said softly. 

"Always." Kara answered. 

Kara turned her head and kissed the side of Lena's head. 

"You'll always be my bestfriend, no matter what. And nothing will ever make me love you less." Kara whispered softly. 

"I love you too Kara. We'll always be bestfriends. No matter what." Lena whispered back.


End file.
